Tamoanchan
The Realm Like all the Supernal Realms, the exact nature of Tamoanchan is somewhat subjective. The most common experience of Cenote is that of an island jungle coursing with rivers of blood and bordered by the Ocean of Origin. At the center of the Realm lies Mictlan, the end of all things. A deep chasm into which the bloody rivers flow. Tamoanchna is a place of stark truth. Revealing how and when the breadth of reality was created and how it will be destroyed. Though Cenote disagree on the details. All report that the truth of creation is not for even the Awakened to know. They all glimpsed a piece of that Truth and find their experiences to often be contradictory when processed by a subjective interpretation. Cenote also report the Realm is incredly dangerous, filled with dark shadows that hunted the Mages as they journeyed deeper into the Realm across crumbling cliffs and razor leaves that cut flesh clean. Stagnant pools collect the history of the World. Giving a glimpse of the World's varied timelines. Alternate histories suggesting the complexity of Time. But all the flows lead ever downward toward the Chasm and it is here all TImelines meet. Titatnic granite statues huanch over the final cliff looking doward like gargoyles on the end. And Cenote all explain a feeling of vertigo and madness at the sight at what lays there. Tamoanchan chronicles the Universe's existance and all the darkness it abodes. Many Mages warn the Realm may lie closest to the Abyss, even dipping within it. It's very nature supportting the Lie. The Watchtower The Watchtower of the Rusted Clepsydra most frequently manifests as a granite structure built off the cliffs of Mictlan. It catches several River flows and pools them in a vast stone work before pouing forth the bloody water into the chasm below. It is covered in creeping rust and Atlantean runes. Cenote were drawn here and place their name on the Watchtower's crumbling walls. Arcana of Tamoanchan Death Tamoanchan is a Realm of the World's transition from the Beginning to the End. All was, is and will cease and fade to a shadow and nothing more. Death manifests as this finality and all Cenote reach the depths of this Arcanum in time. Time Written in every stone and branch is the linear path of reality. Tamoanchan's rivers run with the Blood of the World and reflect it's story. Cenote are thus immersed in Time and master it. Life - Inferior Nothing lives in Tamoanchan. The jungle is but an illusion. An artifact of Time's twisting growth. Cenote find every leaf and shoot to be stale and old. Frozen in it's moment of passing. IN the end Life is futile against he flow of Time's march toward Death and Cenote are hard pressed to see the world anyother way. Inhabitants: The Tehuant Very little is known of the inhabitants of Tamoanchan, called Tehuantl by Cenote Scholars. They are shadow and they are material. VIolent and cruel. They stalk the jungles of Tamoanchan and watch the banks of the bloody rivers flowing toward Mictlan. They hunt down and sacrifice any who fail to escape their grasp then pour the life blood of their prey over the cliff as sacrifice to the End. The Oracle of the Rusted Clepsydra There must have been an Oracle of Tamoanchan. But if she remains alive, there is no trace. Among Cenote scholars she is revered as the Absent One. Her Tower remains fixed on the edge of time. But that alone is what keeps it standing.